


For Reasons Unknown

by Lemon_M



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_M/pseuds/Lemon_M
Summary: Captain is smart. Captain is ambitious. Captain always has a plan, but Bepo can only watch as the crew comes to an impasse with their captain about their plan to defeat an Emperor. Law has hidden too much and said too little for his crew to follow him blindly into this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	For Reasons Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight rework of my own fic, originally posted at ff.net in....2015. Please note this work does not take the Law novel as canon

Captain was smart. Captain was ambitious. Captain always had a plan.

Bepo traced his pen on the parchment, drawing islands over blank spaces. He was sure that he had found what his captain had asked him to. Old sea charts hung above him on the wall— wrinkled and yellowed, they showed the travel pattern of the island that no log-pose pointed to.

Bepo worked diligently, but he was hesitant to finish this chart. What would the captain do with it? What was this thing he'd been so secretive about?

Things had been going well. Although surprised by Law's decision to become a Royal Warlord, the crew helped execute Law's plan flawlessly, raiding prominent pirate crews for their still-beating hearts with feared efficiency. After that, and some other incidents, they'd gotten the World Government's pardon.

For about a year the Heart Pirates no longer had to watch out for Marines, and pirate crews left them alone. Those that didn’t learned to fear them.

But over time, things slowed down. While before, it had been the captain the one who planned their course, now it was the Marines bossing them around, sending them to raid towns unaffiliated to the World Government, or dispose of a minor pirate crew nuisance. It was all routine. The captain spent more and more time locked up in his studio, and his insomnia seemed to have worsened.

The last month had been the quietest, which made Bepo anxious, and so his anxiety filled the silence. Though no one said anything, the mood was souring.

Trafalgar Law's temperament was not like theirs— he wasn't like Shachi or Penguin or Bepo, but Bepo liked being with the captain and he knew Law liked them, even if they were rambunctious; even if Bepo complained too much and then apologized too much. Law never complained, and the crew could even pull a laugh out of him every once in a while. When Bepo finished the chart, he realized that the captain hadn't laughed with them in a long time.

Hesitatingly, he inked the words 'Punk Hazard' on the bottom of the chart.

***

Law opened the door to his studio only a crack. Bepo tried to sound enthusiastic when he told him he was 99 percent sure he'd found the island the captain was looking for, but Law’s frown did not lift. Law looked at the chart in his hands with tired eyes. He said thanks and closed the door.

***

It was 9:00 P.M. when the submarine's intercom crackles to life. They had had dinner already; Law had skipped it. "Everyone, assemble at the mess hall. It's important."

Bepo ran into Penguin before reaching the mess hall. Penguin didn't seem worried, but sometimes he was hard to decipher. Bepo kept his head low. They stepped into the mess hall to find Jean Bart already there, sipping on a cup of steaming coffee.

"There's more in the pot," Jean Bart offered. Penguin nodded and went to serve himself, but Bepo had never liked coffee. Too bitter. He went to sit at his usual spot.

A the mess hall filled up, some crew members kept up their previous conversations, but others were quiet. "Wonder what the Marines want us to do now?" the cook grumbled to himself, slumping down on his seat.

Law walked through the doors then, startling the cook. Silence fell over them as Law strode towards the head of the table. He unfolded one big sea chart and two smaller ones on top of it, one of which was the one Bepo had finished that morning.

"I've decided on our next move," Law stated. "We are going to bring down an Emperor."

No one spoke. The cannoneer picked his nose, the words not registering in his brain yet.

Shachi croaked out an “uuh?”

"Wow," Penguin said.

Law smirked. "Don’t worry, there's a plan; we’re not going to go knocking on Kaido's door."

"Kaido!?" It finally hit the cannoneer.

"Kaido." Law's smirk didn't waver. "Shut up and let me explain."

Suddenly all the Marine-mandated missions made more sense, Bepo thought. Because of them, the crew had grown to know a lot about Kaido of the Beasts in the last few months. His dealings with the underworld, what places he controlled, and especially about his Zoan fruit army. The Heart Pirates had been to islands where Kaido's beast army had rampaged; it had not been pretty.

Bepo thought of how these things went—to survive in the New World, a pirate crew either joined one of the Emperors or challenged them, and the latter rarely survived.

"Kaido's army is growing," Law continued. "At this rate, it will destabilize the current balance in the seas. Kaido is already nearly untouchable, but stopping that army would be a crucial blow to his momentum… and it'd force him to move out. He'd be easier to find, he'd be weakened. It would give us a chance to strike."

"To me, that sounds like poking a hornets' nest," The engineer said, scratching his chin.

"It's the basis of the whole thing."

"An attack on an Emperor would be like sharks smelling blood from miles around for the pirates in the New World," Jean Bart interjected.

Law nodded at him. "Exactly. Even we couldn't control all the ways the situation would go, so after our part is done, we have to pause and observe. But I know how to get things going."

"How?" Penguin asked.

"Through Cesar Clown. The only person besides Vegapunk who could create those Devil fruits is him, but his business with Kaido is too profitable for Clown to just give it up."

"We couldn't bribe him, we're broke anyways," the engineer chuckled from his place against the hall’s threshold.

"He'd be in deep shit if he betrayed Kaido, too." Law turned from looking at the engineer to the maps, leaning his weight on the table. "No, we're going to kidnap him."

Penguin whistled. "So, a good old-fashioned raid. Are we gonna storm his place?" He looked excited at the chance to shake off the inertia of the past few months.

"No. Clown isn't anything if not sneaky. He's been avoiding the Marines for years, and from what I gather, he's already screwed over Big Mom, so we can't just get the drop on him. It'll take more than that to drag Kaido out, anyways.

"Getting Clown is only the first part, anyways. The quantity of Zoan devil fruits in production is more than what he alone could do. There's someone else who's making deals with Kaido, and profiting even more. That's the man the Marines know as Joker."

Jean Bart growled, "The guy who owned the slave auction house?"

Law nodded, and seemed to consider his next words carefully. "He's a man who's had his fingers in many, many underworld schemes for years, and I… have figured out his identity. He is Donquixote Doflamingo."

Bepo resisted the urge to turn around. He was familiar with Doflamingo's name, even beyond his status as Warlord.

As the oldest member of Trafalgar Law's crew, he knew some things about Law that the others did not. Not much— Law kept his secrets locked down deep, but the name

Doflamingo had been thrown around with a hatred Bepo seldom saw in Law. If his captain was anything, it was measured; he thought his words through, and let out only what he needed others to know. Finally daring to look up at the captain, Bepo frowned. Law looked imposing from Bepo's seated angle, but still thinner, the circles under his eyes darker.

Besides being a Warlord and the Joker, Doflamingo was also the king of an island, which he'd taken from its previous ruler. With an entire island at his disposal it would be easy for Doflamingo to hide as many schemes as he wanted. Somewhere in that island was the SMILEs factory. The other part of the plan was to destroy it.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Penguin said. "What then, though? We'd have Kaido's eyes on us, and…"

"We wouldn't necessarily have his attention immediately after. The factory –and Cesar– are Doflamingo's responsibility, so Kaido would go after him first. That'll give us some time to maneuver. An angry Emperor is easier to keep track of; once Doflamingo's dead and buried, we'll have decided on our next step."

Shachi spoke up. "Are we really going to fight him head on?" When his crew mates stared at him, he sat up straighter. "Oh come on guys. We're a strong crew, but realistically…"

Law observed him. "I know. Don't worry, I'm not putting you in that kind of danger. These sorts of things can't be done alone. Somewhere along the way, we'll have to strike an alliance with another crew."

The mood lightened. Of course, they were pretty sure which other pirate crew their captain had in mind.

"We just have to be patient." Law finished.

"A'ight!" Shachi cracked a smile, same as other crew members.

"That does sound doable," Bepo said, infected by the others' growing confidence. Maybe he overthought the captain's motives. Law planted a hand on Bepo's head and ruffled his fur, grinning at him.

"So, how is it gonna go?" Penguin asked.

Law nodded. "We have to find the factory first. I can't be spotted in Doflamingo's country, or it'd raise suspicion, so it's up to you guys. We'll decide who'll go with Bepo on to scout Dressrosa in a moment."

"You got it, captain!" Bepo responded.

"After we have that, I'll go to Cesar Clown's hiding place; here, at Punk Hazard. Meanwhile, you will wait for me at Zou." He pointed at an island that was closer to Dressrosa. He paused. "I need you guys to be patient. I have to get Clown and destroy the factory alone. I don't know how long it will take, but—"

"Wait, what?" Shachi asked, his smile falling.

Bepo now turned to face Law. "What do you mean, captain? Shouldn't we all…?"

"I can't just pluck Clown out of the island. Punk Hazard is where he has his lab; if he's producing something else for Joker or Kaido there I'll have to destroy it too. If I lull Clown into a false sense of security, I'll be able to learn what Joker is up to. We can't go in blind into this. Not against Doflamingo—not against Kaido."

"But what about the factory in that other island?" Shachi interrupted. "We're not going to be there for that either?"

"No. Like I said, there's still a lot of variables to consider, but there just isn't enough time between kidnapping Clown and getting to Dressrosa for us to rendezvous. It's better if I go there by myself."

Silence fell on the room, and Bepo could tell Law had anticipated the crew's hesitation. Of course; things seldom escaped the captain, Bepo thought with a growl.

"You mean we're just going to be at Zou, sitting pretty for weeks?" Penguins asked, crossing his arms.

Law glared at him. "In short, yes."

The engineer spoke up. "You… sure you don't want at least one of us with you?"

"I'm sure."

"But captain—" The cook began.

In a low, dangerous voice, Law said, "That's enough." He glared. "This is the way it's going to go. I'll send you updates, you'll know what is going on, but you cannot come with me."

"It isn't about that, captain." Penguin spoke up, leaning forward with his fists on the table. "Are we really going to be left behind for something like this? It'd the biggest thing we've done since entering the New World. We've been working like dogs for the Marines, of all people, for months. Don't you think it's time we all went back to what we do best? We're the Heart Pirates, and what have we done in the last half year? Now you're just… going to leave us behind? We're— we're a _crew_!"

Law's scowl only deepened, but he was taken aback. He and Penguin glared at each other, until he quickly glanced at the rest of them. Jean Bart glared back; Shachi didn't look up from the table, but angry he was.

From underneath his cap, the engineer said, "It's not fair, captain," in a low growl. There wasn't anyone who disagreed with Penguin.

Bepo purposely didn't look at Law, but he noticed that his paws were balled into fists so tight his claws were digging into his skin.

Law rubbed his face before taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair. Bepo knew his captain was stubborn, but he was sure that Law knew that what the crew was saying was true.

Law began to speak in a growl. "I will not have you go to Dressrosa..."

Bepo flinched when Law raised his arm.

"Because then I won't be able to keep you safe!" Law shouted, flinging his hat at the table. He turned to leave.

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Penguin had stood up without realizing, and now stared at the door with his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Forget it," Jean Bart finally broke the silence. He leaned back on his creaking chair and crossed his arms. "This isn't our plan, it's _his_ plan."

"Huh?" Shachi turned to him.

"There's something more going on. Don't know what, but he’s clearly hiding something."

Bepo looked up, glad Jean Bart had noticed it too. Their sights met, and Bepo nodded at him.

"Leave it be for now," Jean Bart finished. With another groan from his chair he stood up and went to the kitchen to put his mug away.

"But he didn't mean… he didn't mean that we're weak," Bepo said firmly, trying to reassure the rest.

Shachi sighed, taking off his cap and scratching his head. He looked up at Penguin with a raised brow. Penguin frowned, but his shoulders slumped after a moment. Bepo stood up. He gently picked up Law's hat before leaving.

***

He didn't go to Law immediately, though he knew where the captain was. Instead, Bepo went to the library and listened as the rest of the crew scattered to other parts of the submarine. He leafed through old medical books without paying attention.

It felt weird when Law wasn't there to guide him. Bepo was better with actions, not words, not planning. His captain was the one who knew everything. What could Bepo even do now?

Bepo had been the second crew member— Law had introduced himself as a Heart Pirate when they first met. The crew's name was Law's own, and that fact sat weirdly on Bepo's mind. It was pointing towards something obvious that Bepo couldn't reach.

He gave it 20 minutes, and he counted the last four along with the clock on the wall. Still annoyed, still worried, he grasped the captain's hat again and made his way to the highest top deck.

There was a full moon. The night and the sea were uncharacteristically still, letting the smell of cigarette smoke hang in the air. He saw Law standing on the far end of the deck, his back to the door, head low as if to hide was he was doing. Bepo stood by the door for a moment, inhaling deeply and then letting out a long sigh. If the captain was smoking, then he was really stressed.

Bepo walked up to Law's side and quietly sat cross-legged besides him. After a pause, he held the hat aloft for Law to take. The captain did so gingerly. The smoke from Law's sigh reached down to Bepo. He didn't mind it; he found the smell comforting.

"I know they won't be satisfied with that answer," Law finally said.

"Nope."

"But I can't risk it."

"Captain!"

"I don't mean the plan," Law growled. "I mean you. Them."

Bepo looked up at him. "But why? I-I mean, I understand why— so that we won't get hurt. But I still don't get… why?"

Law gave him an impassive look.

"I'm not making sense. Sorry,” Bepo said.

"You don't have to apologize."

But Law let the silence stretch after that. Annoyance grew in Bepo.

"Why is Dressrosa different from all the other places we've been to before?" Bepo looked up at him. Law had closed his eyes, and was now leaning on the railing. The cigarette burned between his fingers, a dot of orange against the night sky. Realization dawned on Bepo as Law's frown grew deeper. "…You've met Doflamingo before?"

Law opened his eyes, and after a moment the corner of his lip curled up in a bitter half-smile. "You're really smart, Bepo," Law said softly. He took a long drag. He shook the ashes off into the ocean. "You're right."

"Really?" Bepo rose up, a jolt running through him. He hadn't expected his guess to be correct.

"I used to work for him, when I was a boy. Long before you and I met. It was a time when I had nothing. Nothing." He swallowed hard, but his face remained stony. "And when I finally got someone who… when I had hope, that bastard took it all away."

Even in its vagueness, Bepo understood. He knew little of Law's past, but he understood his desire to keep it secret. It was not a measured tactic, the way he dispensed information when it was convenient for him; it was for survival. Bepo would have done the same—he would have hidden the shame, the pain, and the regret if Law hadn't found out about it all when they first met.

Bepo watched as the hand that held the cigarette shook when Law drew it to his lips again.

"I understand, Captain." He balled his fists. "We'll follow your plan. Don't worry, we won't get hurt. We’ll be ok."

He began to move away, thinking it best to leave Law be for now.

"Bepo."

He turned to Law, who kept his sight on the night horizon.

"I am going to kill Doflamingo. Whether it's through Kaido or with my own hands, I'll kill him. I'll put an end to all he's worked for. Thirteen years he's done as he pleases with impunity, but… who does he think he is? All he really is, is a gangster— a crook. The son of a bitch, he thinks everyone belongs to him, that he can kill them because they dared to live a life that wasn't for his benefit…

"But I will show him what that really gets him. I'll watch as everything he has ever wished for—all his machinations, his connections, his predilections, go up in flames. All his plans: asunder. And it'll be because _I_ lived!"

Only the sea and the wind answered Law. Bepo stood rooted on his spot, unable to do anything, not even breathe, other than watch his captain. Law leaned on the railing.

"This is my problem," Law said in a softer voice. "I won't drag you all into it. Kaido comes afterward. The crew will be there. So just… trust me"

"…Yes captain. I will."

Bepo hung his head low. Jean Bart had been right, this was not the Heart Pirates' plan.

He would still follow it. Because the captain had been good to him, and because despite his smartness, ambition, and strength, Law still needed his help.

Bepo vacillated on his spot before turning to the door. He left Law as he threw what was left of the cigarette in the ocean.


End file.
